


Dad

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dad!Spencer, Daddy!Spencer, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Moreid, Spencer's a dad, derek thinks it's the cutest thing ever, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been dating for a few weeks and Reid wants to introduce Morgan to his five year old twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: They’ve been dating for a few months weeks and Reid wants to introduce Morgan to his five year old twins.
> 
> Well I kind of totally have no idea what five years olds act like great this going to be so great yeah good luck to me
> 
> So for the record Spencer is 27 in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds
> 
> Music: I’ve been listening to Centuries by Fall Out Boy on repeat and I don’t regret it at all

“Hey Derek.” Spencer turned to Derek, who was sat next to him on the couch. “So, uh, we’ve been dating for a few weeks now and I just wanted to ask you something important.”

Morgan spluttered and choked on his coffee. After some hacking, he was finally able to talk again. “Please don’t tell me you want to move in together,” he got out, throat still scratchy.

Spencer’s eyes widened and waved his hands about. “No, no, no, no. I was just asking you if you would like to meet my children.”

Derek froze, his eyebrows turned up. “You… you have kids?”

“Yes, I do.” Spencer looked at Derek closely, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Who is the mother?”

At that, Spencer blushed and looked down. “Lila.”

Derek actually did a double take. “Lila Archer?” he asked, disbelief clear in his wide eyes and lowered voice.

“The one and only.” Spencer rubbed his neck. “We have twin girls. I gave Lila full custody and I send them checks. Even though they live with Lila, I do try to visit as much as possible.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“It’s not really that relevant. Honestly, I didn’t even know about the girls until they were already born. Lila wasn’t completely sure who the father was. Besides, it’s a bit hard to say ‘hey everyone I have twin five year olds, okay, have a nice day!’”

Derek conceded with a shrug. “I’ll give you that.” He paused. “What are the girls' names?”

“Lynette and Tessa.”

“Cute.”

“I know.”

BREAK

“Daddy!” Lynette squealed, leaping at Spencer. Spencer stumbled back, but he managed to keep his armful of little girl. Tessa wasn’t far behind, clinging to her father’s shins. Spencer laughed and kissed them both on the forehead.

Derek hung back, not really sure what to do. Soon enough, Tessa caught sight of him. “Who is that?” Tessa asked, grey eyes wide.

“Derek’s my boyfriend,” Spencer said, smoothing a hand over the little girl’s brown waves of hair.

“Ooooohhh,” the girls gasped in unison. Lila smiled as she watched the exchange.

“Hi!” Lynette said, leaving one arm curled around Spencer’s neck while the other waved at Derek. Derek reached out to shake her hand and she giggled, the man’s hand completely enveloping hers. Tessa waved from around Spencer’s leg.

“Nice to met you, girls,” Derek rumbled in his deep baritone. He smiled.

“Well,” said Lila, “Nice seeing you again, Agent Morgan. And, of course, Spencer.”

“Derek’s fine.”

Spencer grinned at her.

Lila nodded and the edges of her mouth lifted. “Why don’t we all come to the living room? Drinks anyone?”

Derek, Spencer, and Tessa all shook their heads, but Lynette asked for some juice.

“Coming right up.” Lila pointed them towards a huge fluffy white couch with two chairs next to it. “Feel free to relax.”

Derek nodded his head appreciatively. Spencer started to hobble towards the living room, the girls giggling the whole way. Derek followed, shaking his head and huffing with laughter.

The girls insisted on sitting between Derek and Spencer because they claimed they didn’t want the couple to ‘start being gross and kissing and stuff.’ Spencer just laughed and obliged.

After they had settled in, Spencer whispered, “Lyn, Tess – I have a secret to tell you guys.” He leaned down and the girls stretched towards him. He opened his mouth, but all he did was pucker his lips and smother the girls. He peppered every squealing, wiggling piece of face he could find.

Lynette and Tessa were still laughing breathlessly even though Spencer had stopped kissing them when he asked, “What were you saying about kisses being gross?”

Derek couldn’t stop the swell of affection and adoration he felt watching his love and these little girls being so cute together.

LINE BREAK

“So I guess the Reid Effect doesn’t affect them either, huh?” Derek started the car.

Spencer clicked his seatbelt and chuckled. “I guess so.”

“Spencer, when we’re ready, I really want kids.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m sorry if I got Lila way off. I don’t think I’ve actually even seen the episode she’s in. * shrug *
> 
> Leave me prompts!


End file.
